Kit's New Hat
Kit's New Hat is fanfic dedicated to the wiki and a prequel to Talespin fic; Prehistoric Pals. Story Baloo von Bruinwald and a now sixteen-year-old Kit Cloudkicker wearing brown-pants, green-ascot but is shirtless had arrived at a town called Dover-Downs in the country of Malaria, which was largely populated by mosquito-people (hence its name) with a shipment of lumber to a sawmill. "So where do you want this?" Baloo yells over the saw, "just set it over there" one mosquito points directing to near the saw, "okay chap" Baloo relents and with Kit they heave a log over to a log-pile, the saw was switched off and one mosquito-man cleans away the sawdust with a leaf-blower, unfortunately he catches Kit's hat in the process, "ah my hat!" Kit gasps and drops his side of the log to chase it, at the same time the saw turns back on and as luck would have it the hat flies right into it, ripping the back half to bits before one worker shuts it off. Kit falls to his knees and picks up the now destroyed hat, "ah man" he moans, "I am so sorry sir" the mosquito with the leaf-blower expressed, Baloo was just about to chew him out but Kit stops him, "it's okay, I'm not mad, accidents happen, come on Baloo" Kit says and leaves, Baloo just shrugs and fallows. After returning to Higher-for-Hire, Kit was still somber but hopes Rebecca could fix his hat. Rebecca noticed Kit wasn't wearing it, "hey Kit how'd the delivery go? and where's your hat?" she wondered, "the delivery went splendidly, but while we were off-loading my hat got blown into the saw and this happened" Kit explained showing the now half-shredded hat, "oh goodness Kit I am so sorry" Rebecca consoles taking the hat and looking it over, "it means a lot to you doesn't it?" she guessed, "yeah actually, Baloo gave it to me on the day we met" Kit explains, Rebecca smiles, "in that case I'll see what I can do" she promised gaining a smile from Kit. Later at her apartment, Rebecca went digging for some old-blue cloths to use as spare-parts, then sets to work on sowing them into the hat. After an hour later she finished, looks it over and decides to show Kit, who was playing with Molly and Wildcat in the living-room, "hey Kit I've fixed it" she calls presenting the restored-hat, Kit came over and examines it: there was a slit in the hat's rear, but it did look like new. Kit puts it on and found his hair was poking through the slit. Rebecca handed him a mirror and Kit looks in it, though he actually thought he looked nice, "it's perfect Ms. Cunningham" he praises, "I like how your hair is sticking through" Molly notes, Kit giggles, Baloo and Wildcat look at each other with smiles, glad that it turned out okay. The End Characters *Baloo *Kit Cloudkicer *Rebecca Cunningham *Molly Cunningham *Wildcat and more. Gallery Category:Fan fiction Category:Fanon for the talespin series